Jack Frost x Elsa ( Jelsa ) Highschool AU
by timelordXatXhearts
Summary: Despite all the compliments Elsa Arendelle recieves, she's never felt so alone and she's never believed any of the compliments. That is, until a childhood spark, Jack Frost, returns to her high school and warms up her icy heart with his. But will he remember her? Or will they have to start from scratch, from nothing, from merely memories, snowflakes, and ashes?


**_(A/N: In this highschool AU, Elsa and Jack do not possess any snow powers, they just really like winter apparently... weird.. okay moving on! R&R? :D )_**

* * *

Elsa Arendelle woke up cold and alone, and that was how she liked it.  
Her skin was rough with goosebumps, and she was covered in a thin sheet of frost, the only blanket she'd wear of course being made of cold!  
_'Frost.'_ She sighed out the last name in her mind, nuzzling her face deeper into her pillow.

She hadn't seen the boy with the snow white hair, the comforting smirk, and the last name "Frost" since she was 10, but she still wondered about him and her thoughts always drifted to him in the wintertime.

She recalled him calling her 'Snow Queen' a couple of times, and she regretfully remembered the great fun the two older kids had hiding in snow forts away from her (now 14 year old) sister Anna. After a few seconds of giggling, Elsa had of course felt guilty at the copper-haired girl stumbling angrily through the cold shouting "I know you're out 'dere Elswa!", and wanted to come out and say something, but the 10 year old boy had silenced her with his lips, surprisingly cool, and his tiny boy hands gripping hers surprisingly warm.

Elsa didn't pull away, but when she did she ran away, gripping her 7 year old sister's hand and sprinting back into their house.  
The next day Elsa didn't come out to play with the boy in the snow like she always did.  
The day after when Else did decide to face her best friend, he was gone, moved out, like an ice glacier in a winter river of slush, one day there and the next morning washed away.

"That was 7 years ago Elsa, and it's your first day of senior year back from winter break tomorrow! Get it together..." The girl accidentally said aloud, in a muffled grumble.

Elsa woke to a pillow being thrown at her face.  
She began to sit up, eyes not even fully open.

"Hey! What are you-?"  
"Elsa! Are you insane?"  
"Mayb-"  
"This room is freezing! How can you sleep with you window open at the beginning of January?!"

Elsa recognized the voice as Anna's.  
When she did finally flutter her groggy eyes to consciousness, she saw that her younger sister was already dressed, with two pigtail braids, a burgundy-magenta trench coat and a thick, evergreen dyed, winter scarf.  
Elsa had to scoff to herself at this, knowing with her cold-tolerance, she'd probably only be needing a thin jacket.

She had just begun to shuffle out of her bed when Anna called, already walking out, "I heard it's going to be a scalding 30 degrees Fahrenheit today!"  
Her sarcasm laced her tone with edge. Anna was becoming more and more like Elsa.  
"Try not to wear a bikini, okay?"

Elsa laughed aloud at this.  
So Anna did take a note that Elsa loved winter.

Elsa reluctantly began to look through her neatly organized clothing drawer.  
_'Blue,'_ she thought to herself, observing each clothing item briefly, _'Navy blue, pastel blue, ocean blue, gray-blue, periwinkle, ooh! teal!'_ Elsa exclaimed sarcastically, at the fact that teal was the furthest away from blue she could get.

She ended up deciding on the periwinkle strapless dress that had sparkling little rhinestones lining the sweetheart line and cascading down like rainfall, or crystal ombre. The gems looked like newly-frozen dewdrops, too gentle to be icicles. Now that Elsa observed the dress in the mirror, she realized that it looked more of a pale, icy blue than a violet-tinged periwinkle. She frowned.  
_'Well at least i attempted at variety.'_ she thought. _'And why not dress up on the first day back from winter break!'_ she added in her own defensive, but reluctantly grabbed her own royal navy trench coat, that had brass buttons and all.

Her hair was in her typical messy braid, a few platinum blonde strands framing her face, but her dress and deep plum eyeshadow made up for it.

"Woah there tiger! Who are you out to impress?!" Anna joked, gesturing up and down at Elsa's short-dress, as the blonde hopped into the driver's seat of her car. The car was a vintage white 1967 Ford Mustang Fastback, and Anna had nicknamed it "Marshmallow".

"How unfitting." Elsa had said, coldly but with a kind little grin she only showed for her sister on her face.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone!" Elsa argued, jawline stern, but she couldn't help the slight flush gradually coloring her face.  
Anna liked to tease Elsa about boys, because Anna was only 14 and had had 5 boyfriends, where as Elsa was 17, drop dead gorgeous, a bombshell, and had been single for as long as she'd known her.

"Are you sure it's not that new boy coming to the Academy today?"  
Elsa's ears perked up at this. Their high school (Saint Guardian's Academy For Privileged Pupils) was a boarding school with dorms, high registration fees, and not many students, so any new arrivals were rare.

"What about this new boy?" Elsa asked curiously, not taking her eyes off of the road.  
Anna smiled happily at Elsa's interest in a member of the opposite gender.  
"Sorry, I actually don't know much, but we'll know soon enough! All i know is that he's supposedly super hot and he has white hair!"  
Elsa crinkled her nose at this.  
"White hair? For god's sake Anna, you better not be trying to hook me up with some grandpa!"  
Anna snorted at this but continued.  
"No! Ew! Not like Professor Wesselton's white hair, like punk rock, bleached white hair! I don't know!"

"Okay, okay!" Elsa settled on that as they turned into the gates of Saint Guardian's boarding school.  
"Ready?" she asked Anna one final time before exiting the car and hauling her luggage out of the trunk.

But before she could even turn to hand Anna her luggage, she had already sprinted across the parking lot with her suitcase and was now chatting up a storm with her best friend Rapunzel Gothel, a.k.a. "Punzie", the artsy girl who listened to indie-pop and had a rainbow inked tattoo of a sun on her lower back.

Elsa smiled at her little sister, but the absence of her couldn't help but remind Elsa of how alone she really was at this school.

Elsa sighed and headed towards the winter courses registration table.  
Every semester, the school had the students start new, a fresh start, and they all moved in with new dorm-mates and were assigned to new teachers.  
It was 7:45 am, and of course Elsa had come early, being the only person at the table.

"Um, hi! Sorry to bother you, but are you guys starting the dormitory assigning right now? Or should I wait until 8:00?" Elsa rambled on, nervously fiddling with one of her white gloves.

The girl at the table was a fellow senior and she had an unruly mess of vibrant red-orange curls.  
"Oh noo, lassie! You're quite alright! Elsa Arendelle, right? You're on the figure skating team?"  
Elsa nodded and graciously took the keys she was handed, doing a courteous head bow, before walking off, lugging her suitcase behind her.  
_'Maybe I do carry myself like a queen.'_ she thought, pondering over the rumors in her mind. Everyone talked about her, but no one talked to her.

"So, the Ice Building?" Elsa stated to herself, looking down at the label on her room key, then looking back up at the massive cobblestone structure. The ginormous rectangular building was webbed with green vines and reminded her of some manor in Venice.  
"Of course. I get the Ice building!" She chuckled softly to herself. In other disappointment, the Ice Building was also the only co-ed building in the academy, housing both male and female students in its dorms. The Fire building was for girls, the Water for boys, the Earth for girls, and the Sky for boys.

Elsa entered the common room/lounge to the Ice building cautiously. As she had been so early to dorm registration, she had no idea who her roommate would be, and the lounge was completely empty.

"Hello?" Elsa tried, but her voice echoed in her lonesome.  
Maybe she would like it here.  
Elsa smiled smugly, and then continued to proceed up the tight-packed elevator and up to the third floor.

She had her head down, not bothering to look up, and was searching for Room 221.

"221, 221, 221…" She muttered aloud, with her class schedule held between her teeth.

She didn't even have to chance to look up as something cold and hard knocked into her shoulder, and next thing she knew, she was hitting the ground at an alarmingly fast rate.  
Elsa took in a sharp intake of breath, clenching her eyelids and waiting for her face to make contact with the floor, but then it didn't.  
Firm, pale hands grasped her arms and hoisted her up.

"Haha, sorry about that, blondie."

It was a deep, comforting voice that spoke.  
Elsa nonetheless pushed the boy away from her once she got to her feet, and brushed off her dress.  
Her eyes widened at the striking boy and she stepped backwards, defensively. Most would see it as a cold reaction, but even in Elsa's heart, she knew that this was her response to meeting a boy that she liked.

The boy had hair white as that from a newly disheveled avalanche, and his eyes were a chilly blue, the color creeping over into the surrounding gray, encircling the blue like growing…. Frost. Like growing frost on a windowsill. Frost….  
_'Frost? Jack?'_ The realization hit Elsa like a bullet train, but her childhood friend and first/only kiss Jack seemed to not recognize her. She couldn't blame him.

"Wow…" the boy looked her up and down, and Elsa was becoming increasingly aware of the short length of her dress.  
"Oh! Sorry!" He apologized, when he realized he was making her uncomfortable, forcing his gaze upwards to her face.

"So, you're living in the Ice building too?" Elsa asked formally.  
"Yup, co-ed building. Lucky me.." He trailed off awkwardly.  
"Lucky you.." Elsa murmured under her breath.

"So what's up with all the building names? Like Ice, Fire, Water? What is this?! Avatar!?" Jack muttered in disbelief, more to himself than to her, but she still covered her mouth with a smile.

Jack was quite angry though. Actually furious.

He usually didn't get this flustered, nervous, and fidgety around girls, he was a ladies' man! But right now this gorgeous girl was staring him down like a little boy, and he could help but think of what his hands would look like in her hair and what her lips would feel like on his. Alas, Jack Frost had no time for feelings, it was time for him to make a move.

"Sooo… Aren't you going to be a little freezing out there with that dress and all?" Jack was turning on his suave again. "I could give you my hoodie-"  
He'd just begun to lift his arms over his head and hand over his pre-warmed blue hoodie, but the girl was already pushing past him and letting her own trench coat fall onto her suitcase, revealing her glorious shoulder blades.  
"Thanks, but no thanks, _blondie_." She used his nickname for her against him. "The cold never bothered me anyways."

She swayed her hips a little more and she didn't even turn back to look at him, completely aware of what she was doing, slammed her dorm room door shut loud, letting the sound echo, and smiled to herself once she was alone. She liked this boy even more than she did when he had pressed his lips against hers when they were only ten. But she had changed, and so had he.

She thought about how his bicep felt with her arm grasping onto it when she was getting up, and she thought about him tilting his head and biting his lip when attempting to flirt with her. She smiled.

_'Yes, much, __much__, has changed.'_

Jack just stared at the door where she once stood, with awe and a raised eyebrow.  
This girl would be harder for Jack to get.  
And this one would be worth it, this love would be real.


End file.
